


Come on Pretty Mama

by WaywardWinchester87



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: All The Ships, Angst, But which one(s) will stick?, F/M, Multi, Smut, and maybe a little, eventually there will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWinchester87/pseuds/WaywardWinchester87
Summary: The Reader wins an island trip with the cast of Supernatural. How much 'Fun in the Sun' can she get away with?





	1. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my moronic titles. I'll try to think of better ones in the future.
> 
> All Mistakes are mine.
> 
> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/F/N = Your First Name  
> Y/L/N = Your Last Name  
> Y/BFF/N = Your Best Friend's Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my moronic titles. I'll try to think of better ones in the future.  
> All Mistakes are mine.  
> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/F/N = Your First Name  
> Y/L/N = Your Last Name  
> Y/BFF/N = Your Best Friend's Name

"Wait, what?" you asked your best friend, Y/BFF/N.   
"I entered our names in a contest," she repeated. "Win an Island Trip with SPN. If we win, we get an all-expense paid trip to the Caribbean, with some of the cast of Supernatural. You can't tell me that wouldn't be awesome."   
"It would," you conceded. The fact you and Y/BFF/N both loved Supernatural was one of the reasons you'd become friends in the first place. God knows you had almost nothing else in common. " _If_ we won. Did it say how long we'd have to get prepared, if we _were_ to win? Because we'd have to tell our jobs and pack, and I don't know about you, but _I'd_ have to get a passport. Not that I expect to win, of course. But, hey, fantasy planning is fun," you said, laughing.  
"They're going to announce the winner at the beginning of the year, and the trip will be from late April to Mid July, so the winner will have a few months to get prepped," she said.  
" _The Winner_?" you asked, "As in, singular? _One_ winner? Not, like, fifty? Just the one winner?"  
"Just the one."  
"We don't stand a chance, girl."  
______________________________________________________________________________  
You shifted in your seat. How did this happen? How was it that, out of what was surely thousands of people, _you_ , of all people, had actually won. You'd never won anything in your life. But this, _this_ , you win. The one thing in the world that may actually kill you. Death by fangirl-itis. It's not that you didn't want to go, far from it actually. It's more that you know that your life is going to be so...blah...after this. Going back to your job, and your little nothing existence, will be downright heartbreaking.   
No, you decided. For once, you weren't going to think about later until it rolled around. Live in the now, and the later be damned. Now _that_ sounds like a vacation.  
After landing, you collected your bags and looked around the somewhat small airport. Across the room, you spotted a man holding a sign, just like in the movies. Walking closer you saw that it did, in fact, say 'Y/F/N Y/L/N'. "That's me," you told him.   
"Right this way, Miss," he said, leading you towards a car. "Name's Frank. I'm to take you to the docks. A boat will take you to the island. It's rather remote, you know. Not a lot out there. Used to belong to a wealthy couple, wanted their own island, you see. Now it's mostly rented to movie studios and the like. Still in good shape, I understand." He gave you what information he could think of on the ride to the docks. Apparently, the island had a large house, beautiful beaches, and, while not a hotspot for tourists, did have a lovely little town on one side of it. "Not very large, mind you," Frank was saying, "But, it's got a diner, and a liquor store." At this, he laughed. "Gotta have one of those out here, ay?"  
The boat captain didn't say much, only grunting something about not understanding why 'they couldn't go all at once, had to take three trips now'.   
The island itself was beautiful. It looked as though someone had googled 'Caribbean Islands' and then chosen a picture at random, except, real. You were grateful to see that the house wasn't very far from the beach, since you knew that the captain would be extremely unlikely to help you carry your bags. As it turned out, you didn't have to worry about your bags at all. Having just put the last of your stuff onto the dock, you turned at the sound of footsteps. And spotted seven men walking toward you. Seven men you recognized immediately.   
"Hey, are you Y/N?"   
You weren't even sure which of them had asked, your brain was too busy short-circuiting. Realizing you hadn't answered, you mentally shook yourself. "Yeah. That's...that's me, alright."  
"I'm Jared," he said, causing the others to reply in kind.  
"Jensen."  
"Misha."  
"Jason."  
"Adam."  
"David."  
"Mark."  
Forcing yourself not to say 'Yeah, I know.', you smiled at them. "Y'all walked all the way out here just to say hi?" you asked.  
"No," Misha said, "we came to get your bags."  
"Oh! You...you don't..." you started, only to be cut off by Jensen holding his hand up against your protest.  
"You're not gonna be able to stop us," he said.  
You kept your mouth open for a moment longer, then closed it with a sigh, giving up. "At least leave something for me to carry, so I don't feel useless?" you asked.  
"Deal," Jason agreed, picking up the tiniest of your bags and handing it to you.  
Between the seven of them, they got all your stuff into the house in one trip. Trailing along at the back of the line, where you had most certainly _not_ been secretly checking out David's rather nice ass, you found that they were putting it all in what looked to be the Master Bedroom. Once everything had been set down in your room, you all returned to the spacious living room. You caught a few significant looks pass between the various men, and a somewhat awkward silence began to stretch out.  
"So," Misha said, after a moment, "we were thinking, before you got here."   
The others looked at him in what looked to be a combination of relief and shock. Sort of an 'I'm glad I'm not you right now, but are we _really_ doing this _now_?' kind of look.  
"About?" you prompted.  
"Well, there are four bedrooms, and eight of us. So, we were thinking, if it's alright with you, of course, that maybe one of us could...bunk with you?" Misha continued, making the last bit sound more like a question. "And, since there are seven of us, we could...rotate days? If that's too weird for you, we can definitely work something else out, of course," he was quick to add.  
"Alright," you heard yourself saying. You had planned to live in the moment, hadn't you? What was more 'in the moment' then this? "How do we know who gets which night?"

Ultimately, they drew slips of paper with the days of the week on them, 'to be fair', as they put it.   
"Wednesday," Adam read from his paper. "Not too bad."  
"Following me again?" David grinned, holding up 'Tuesday'.  
Jason looked at his paper. "Monday, Monday," he sang.  
Mark grinned and handed you his paper, causing you to laugh as you read it out. "Satan on Sunday!"  
"I got Friday!" Jared said.  
"Thursday," added Misha.  
"Which must make me Saturday," Jensen said, without even having to look at his paper.  
You mentally bit your tongue, the words 'Saturday Night Special' flashing in your mind. But, as it was currently late Sunday afternoon, you would be curling up with Mark tonight. Sweet.


	2. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I wanted to divide the chapters up by each night/guy.

Once you had settled into your room, your curiosity got the better of you. Stepping out into the hallway, you peeked into each room, to see who was sleeping where, if they weren't going to be in your room that night. As it turned out, Jensen and Misha had snagged the room next to yours, with Adam and David sharing the one across from them. Jared and Mark had claimed the one across from you, and Jason had opted to stash his stuff in an office at the end of the hall, since half of his luggage was sound equipment of varying sorts. Apparently, he was just going to rotate rooms, taking whichever bed was empty any given night.

Tonight's plan was to go out to eat, at the little diner in town. "There's no food in the house at the moment." David explained. "We'd thought to go shopping tomorrow, get what we need when we know any and all stores will be open." 

The guys had found the keys to two four-passenger dune buggies, that were, luckily, fully gassed up. Mark was behind the wheel of one, and waved for you to claim shotgun. When Jared gleefully jumped into the driver's seat of the other dune buggy, there was a mad scramble to get the last two seats of Mark's ride, with Jensen and Adam immerging victorious. Once the other three had grudgingly taken their places with Jared, the latter sped off, apparently hoping for a race. Mark, on the other hand, was content to drive like a sane person. The diner was cozy and cute, and, happily, served more then just seafood. Everyone ordered something different, then began stealing food off each other's plates. When Jared gestured wildly while talking, you took the opportunity to eat his fry directly out of his hand. The rest of the table erupted into laughter at his dumbfounded look when he realized his fry was gone. You gave him your most innocent smile. "Yum."

\----

Once you had all arrived back at the beach house, everyone wordlessly agreed to make it an early night. Between long flights and the fresh, clean air, you were all a bit worn out. After changing into your PJ's in the bathroom, you came out to find Mark had stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers, and was already laying in the bed with the covers flipped back, ready for you. Climbing into the bed, you were careful to stay on your own side. You felt him shuffle behind you a few times, trying to get comfortable. After what feels like an eternity of this slightly awkward bed-sharing, you heard him sigh. Rolling over to face him, you noticed he looked a little nervous all of a sudden.

"Hey, Y/N?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

He held up an arm in invitation. "Come here?" He says, but it sounds too much like a question not to be. Scooting closer, you snuggle into him, immediately feeling both of your bodies relax. Placing his hand under your chin, he tilted your head back a little, and dropped a gentle kiss on your forehead. "Goodnight." he said with a soft smile. 

"Night."


	3. Groceries and Gay Jokes

You woke up wraped in something warm and solid. Ah, yes. Mark. You peeked up at him, and were met with the sight of those pretty blue eyes of his fluttering open. He smiled, before dropping another kiss on your forehead. "Hi."  
"Hi." you echoed.   
Once you had completed your typical morning ritual, you headed downstairs. The rest of the group was scattered haphazardly over the furniture, blinking and yawning sleepily.  
"Are we ready?" Jensen asked, grabbing a set of keys. "Grocery time."  
You quickly grabbed the other set of keys and jumped into a dune buggy. "So, who trusts me?"  
Misha grinned, taking shotgun immediately. "If we all go," you said, as David and Jason hopped in the backseat, "where will we put the groceries?"  
"We can squeeze a couple extra people into one, and put the food in the back of the other." Jason explained.  
"Follow me!" Jensen called, pulling away.

After grabbing brunch at the diner, the eight of you managed to make it through the grocery store with no arguments. Well, almost no arguments. Having just put the last bag into the back of your dune buggy, Mark suddenly snagged your keys and tossed them at Jason, who got in the driver's seat, Jared hopping in with him. Jensen and Misha were already in the front seat of the other one. Mark swooped you up in his arms and sat in the backseat with you in his lap. "Hi again." He said with a grin.  
Left with nowhere else to sit, Adam settled for sitting on David. The whole ride back Jensen was laughing and hitting bumps trying to make Adam and David as uncomfortable as he could. Mark just held you closer, not that you minded. You got back to the house just as Jason and Jared finish carrying stuff in. Jensen and Misha immediately shooed everyone away, apparently so they could put everything up 'properly', then collaborated to cook dinner.  
After dinner, everyone was just hanging out and talking until, all at once, Adam started. "Is that really the time? It's so much later than I thought. I'd better head up to bed."   
"Hang on, I'm coming, too." David said, standing and stretching.   
"Don't come too loud," Jared called up the stairs after them, "I'm going to be on the other side of that wall."  
"Aww, we'll just have to give them a run for their money, sweetie." Mark chirped happily, making a show of pretending to drag Jared upstairs.  
"Come on, Mish." Jensen grinned, the two of them disappearing up the stairs, already starting to make exaggerated moaning sounds.  
"Overgrown children." Jason laughed.  
"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." You smiled.

It was another hour before the lot of you all stopped pretending to have extremely noisy sex with each other. Curling up to Jason, you had almost drifted off to sleep when you felt the lightest of kisses land on the top of your hair.


	4. Great Things Come in Small Packages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to my 1 commenter! You inspired a little more focus on Misha than I had originally planned for this chapter. Even though it's David's night, I hope there's enough Misha to keep you interested!

The house was quiet when you woke up. A note was laying where Jason had been last night. 

_Dear Y/N,_  
_You looked so cute when I woke up, it seemed a crime to wake you. We're out on the beach._  
_Jason_

Grabbing a quick breakfast, you put on your swimsuit. You were almost down to the guys when you stopped dead in your tracks and just took in the gorgeous sight in front of you. Mark was settling a cooler under the umbrella that Jason had just opened. Jared was carrying a load of chairs, biceps bulging tantalizingly. Jensen's back muscles rippled as he spiked a test-volleyball over the net that Adam and David were planting. But where was- oh. You tried to remember to breath as you spotted Misha, emerging from the ocean like Posiden himself, water glistening on every inch of his body you could see.  
"Y/N?" you heard vaguely and realized someone had called your name a couple times, already.  
"Dude, I think we broke her." came another voice. Jared's?  
"I've got it."  
"Put her down!"  
The world blurred for a moment, before you were suddenly dunked in cool water. You came up sputtering, and found yourself in the ocean, wrapped in Misha's arms. "Better?" he asked, with only the faintest hint of amusement. "Still can't talk?" he asked when your only response was a silent nod.  
"I'm torn between 'Thanks' and 'Shut up'." You replied. His laughter echoed across the water, and the group of men by the shoreline visibly relaxed.  
\-----------------  
The rest of the morning was spent playing two-on-two games of volleyball, with anyone not playing taking up the mantle of cheerleader until it was their turn. After breaking for lunch, it was decided that there should be an epic four-on-four volleyball battle. Jensen, Mark, Adam, and Jason made up one team, while Misha, Jared, David, and you made up the other. "No holds barred," you added, suddenly realizing their biggest mistake. As you were the shortest player, no matter who you had partnered with, they had all put you close to the net. And since they all had to have had at least six or more inches on you, you hadn't gotten the ball much. And, well. You had played volleyball in high school. Not on a team, granted, but gym class still involved lots of volleyball.  
"You sure?" Jared asked. You just nodded happily.  
The game went about how they all expected it to, until about halfway through the game. It was your team's turn to serve, again. "Hey, can I try?" you asked, trying to look as innocent as you could. Misha handed you the ball and laughed gleefully as your high-speed jump serve immediately earned your team another point.  
"Let's keep you in the back row for a while." Jared grinned.  
You wiped the floor with the other team.  
"Three cheers for our little hustler." David cheered, throwing an arm around your neck and dropping a victory kiss on the top of your head. Jensen just looked shocked.


	5. Ass-o'clock

You awoke to a god awful banging in the hallway, followed by angry voices. Untangling yourself from David, you opened the door, then immediately ducked to avoid Jared knocking on your face.  
"Oh," he said, pulling his hand back. "You heard me."  
"The dead can hear you," David groaned. "They said it's ass-o'clock in the morning, go back to sleep."  
"That's what Jensen said, too." Jared smiled, then ducked as David threw a pillow at him.  
"Jared, _sweetie_?" you asked, putting as much saccharine in your words as possible. "Why _exactly_ are you tearing down everyone's door?"  
"Because," Mark said, leaning on the doorframe of their room. "the overgrown puppy wants to take a walk."  
"We should all go explore the woods." Jared supplied helpfully.  
You turned and looked out the window. You could see the sun, just peeking out over the horizon. "Alright." you sighed, turning back to Jared. "Let me get dressed."  
"Aww, Y/N, why'd you have to say yes?" David asked, getting out of bed grumpily.  
"I just couldn't bear to kick the puppy."  
\-------  
A little while later, the whole group of you were up, dressed, fed, and as ready for a morning hike as any of you could be. Jared took the lead, claiming he saw a path through the trees. After a few hours, Jared was still in the lead, and Jensen, Misha, and David weren't far behind, while Mark and Jason were busy chatting together as they walked. You were trailing in last, with Adam only a few steps ahead. To Jared's credit, the woods _were_ beautiful. The early morning light filtered softly through the trees, turning the dew on the flowers to glitter. Suddenly, you found yourself tripping over a stray root, letting out a noise of surprise. Adam turned, and only just barely caught you in time to keep you from faceplanting on the ground. "Thanks," you said sheepishly.  
"You alright?" he asked, giving you a once-over after your nod, just to be sure. "Come on." he smiled, lacing his fingers with yours. "I hear shouting. I think Jared may have lost his so-called 'path'."  
Jared, as it turned out, had not only lost the path, but had then climbed a tree to figure out where the house was, now. Which is what all the shouting was about. "Get down," Jensen yelled, "before you break your damned neck!"  
"I'm fine," Jared said, dropping back down to the ground. "And I could see the house, so I know which way to go, now."  
"Good," Jason laughed, "because I think Adam's been making some moves on Y/N out here." The others looked at the two of you, then all seemed to notice about the same time that Adam was holding your hand.  
"She threw her self at me." Adam grinned.  
"Yep, threw myself right at him. By tripping over a root." You shot back. Almost everyone laughed at that.  
Jensen frowned.  
\---------  
It was sometime in the afternoon before you all got back, hungry, tired, and a little sweaty. Coins were flipped to decide who got which shower first. Being the last one done, you came back down to find that Mark and Jason had elected themselves 'Sandwich Makers', and were taking orders from the other guys. Except for the guy sitting dejectedly in a fluffy chair, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. "Hey," you said, stopping beside him. "What's wrong?"  
Jared just sighed and continued to look sad. Finally, he looked up at you. "I woke everyone up for some 'fun adventure'. And then I went and got us lost."  
"Awww, Jare." you said, watching as this 6'4" giant looked as though he'd like nothing more than to be swallowed by a chair. From the sounds in the kitchen, nobody would be coming back in here until they were done eating. Gently, you pushed on his shoulder until he sat up, then climbed in his lap, straddling him and hugging him tightly. "If it makes any difference, _I_ had fun," you told him softly.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Really. Now, I don't know about you, but I feel like a sandwich."  
"But," Jared said, smiling weakly, "do you taste like one?"  
"I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until Friday to find out."  
\-----------  
Once you had all eaten, Adam and David disappeared upstairs, promptly returning with an obscene amount of blankets and pillows. Apparently, while you were cuddling Jared, the decision was made to make a giant pallet in the floor, and have a sleepover-style nap session.  
After everyone was awake again, Misha opened a closet and found a great number of board games. "Game night, anyone?"  
There were too many players for a free-for-all, so teams were formed. When you and Adam won the third straight game in a row, he placed a loud kiss on your cheek, accompanied by a chorus oh "Oooooh..."s. Everyone was having a blast, you thought. So why was Jensen suddenly frowning again?


	6. Crooked Knots

You quickly shut your phone alarm off the next morning and checked to be sure it hadn't woke Adam up. Reassured by his light snoring, you slipped out of bed and quietly got ready for your super secret mission. You slipped into a string bikini and stuffed a blanket in a bag, then placed a note on the pillow by Adam.

_Gone sunbathing. See you soon._   
_Y/N_

Stocking your bag with a book and a few snacks, you were ready. Going around to the back of the house, you tested your weight on the lattice work you had spotted on your way home from the woods yesterday. Satisfied that it would hold, you climbed up to the roof and laid out your blanket. Settling down on your back, you took full advantage of everyone being asleep, and untied your top, removing it and sunning your front first. 

By the time your timer went off, telling you to turn over, you could hear some of the guys laughing on the beach. Holding your top against you, just in case, you turned over and amused yourself by watching the guys playing frisbee in the sand. Jensen waved when he spotted your head peeking over the top of the roof. The rattle behind you alerted you that someone else had spotted you up here. Collecting your top around you as best you could, you turned to see who your visitor was.   
Misha grinned as his head popped into sight. "Doing a little baking? Ow!" he winced as his hand landed against the roof.   
"I'd sit up and share my blanket, but, well..." you trailed off, using your eyes to try and indicate your untied top.   
Balancing himself, Misha covered his eyes with one hand. "How about now?"  
"You'd best not be peeking," You said lightly, tying yourself back into your top. "Ok, done."  
Misha scurried up the hot roof and onto your blanket in a flash. "Your knots are crooked," he said, flicking at the bow that was currently tickling your neck. "May I?" Shifting around behind you, he re-tied the knot on your back first, then fixed the one at your neck. Instead of moving again, he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you back against him, his stubble prickling pleasantly against the skin of your shoulder. The two of you sat there for a bit, silently enjoying the world around you. Partially releasing you, he moved around to the side of you, one arm still draped around you. "Hey, there, Y/E/C eyes," he said softly, brushing an errant strand of hair out of your eyes. He cupped your face for a moment, before leaning forward. Your breath caught, eyes fluttering closed as he gently pressed his lips to yours in a not-quite-completely-chaste kiss.   
\--------------------------  
The rest of the day was a blur of playing in the water. Watching the guys playing chicken in the surf was fun, especially seeing the look on everyone's face when they realized that Adam sitting on Jared's shoulders was just as tall as Mark sitting on Jensen's. 

Once the sun began to set, everyone started heading inside. Discussions of what to have for dinner, and, more importantly, who was cooking it, were just drifting back to you when Misha pulled at your hand, stopping you in the doorway. Brushing his thumb along your jawline, he dipped his head, capturing your lips in another sweet kiss. "Hey, mish," Jensen started, stepping back out of the kitchen, "what do you...oh. Sorry."  
Misha pulled back and laughed. "Look at him. He was going to say 'what do you want to eat?', and now he's struggling to find a way to ask without walking straight into a joke."  
You grinned. "How about, 'What _else_ do you want to eat?'."  
Jensen looked between the two of you for a moment, closed his mouth, and walked back into the kitchen to the sounds of you and Misha cackling.


	7. She-Ra

You awoke to the sound of scraping, the pale morning light telling you that it was much too early for such nonsense. Detangling yourself from Misha's arms, you walked across the room to peer sleepily out the window. Jared had apparently woken up in 'overgrown kid' mode today, as he was dragging a load of shovels and buckets down to the waterline. "What's goin' on?" Misha mumbled, barely raising his head off the pillow enough to be heard.  
"Jared," you answered. "I think he's going to build a sandcastle or something."  
"Let 'im. 's too early. 'mere."  
Smiling at the man too sleepy to say whole words, you snuggled back into the warmth of his arms, thoughts of Jared and his sandcastle fading away as sleep claimed you once more.

The next time you woke up, the sunlight was distinctly more presentable. You headed outside to check on Jared's progress and managed to get there just before everyone else. A massive, detailed sandcastle stood on the beach, small flags at the top of each tower.  
"Holy shit," Jason gasped. "How early did you get up?"  
"Too fucking early," Mark grumbled from behind you. Ah. Being Jared's roommate, he had probably got woken up early this morning, too.  
Jensen looked a little concerned. "You alright, man?"  
"Yeah," Jared smiled reassuringly. "Beach therapy. I'm fine now."  
You slid your arms around Jared's waist, hugging him tightly. "It's beautiful. No, more than that. It's _art_." Looking around, you spotted a downed tree limb, about eight inches in diameter. Marching over, you pulled on the end a bit, testing the weight. Heavy, but not too bad. Standing up, you wrapped your bare hands around it, ready to start dragging.  
"Y/N, wait!" Adam shouted, "Let us help! You can't possibly...move...that...on your......own?" he trailed off as you easily lifted your find and began dragging it across the sand.  
"Well," David laughed, "now that we've established you're She-Ra, what _are_ you doing?"  
Rather than answer, you continued to drag the tree down the beach. Once you had passed the point where the sandcastle stood, you turned and lugged your prize across the sand until you had successfully blocked the ocean from touching the sandcastle. "There," you said, dusting off your hands, "That should do it."  
Jared gave you a borderline watery smile. "My hero."

Jensen, however, had fussed over you a bit once he realized that your hands were bleeding a little. The scrapes weren't deep, but he insisted on wrapping your hands to keep the dirt out. In the back of your mind, you remembered hearing that he had originally planned to be a doctor, before deciding to be an actor. "Leave those on. At least for today." He instructed.  
Try as you might, you couldn't resist. "Yes, Doctor Sexy."  
\-----------------------------------  
"Oh, _**hell**_ no!"  
"Aww, come on, Jay!" Jared pleaded, puppy eyes in full force. Sounds of agreement came from each of the other guys.  
"Please?" You added your own pleading eyes to the mix.  
You could see the instant Jensen's resolve broke. "I hate you people." he grumped, putting in the DVD.  
"Even me?" you asked as Jared flopped down on the loveseat and pulled you down beside him.  
Jensen didn't answer, instead pressing play once the Menu screen popped up for 'My Bloody Valentine'. Turning around, he frowned at Jared. "You're gonna snuggle with her to _my movie_?"  
"Yep," Jared replied, throwing his arm around your shoulders and pulling you closer. "Jealous?"  
"...no."  
Jason flipped off the light. "Movies are better in the dark," he said, before promptly walking into a table. "Ow."

By the time the movie went off, you realized that you really were snuggling with Jared. Jason changed the movie, and some action flick you'd never heard of started up. Trying, and failing, to get interested in the movie, you gave up. You decided to try and sneakily watch Jared, instead. Except, when you looked up, Jared wasn't watching the movie, either. He was watching _you_. He glanced around the room at the other guys, then leaned to whisper in your ear. "Never did tell me if you taste like a sandwich."  
"I said you had to wait until Friday," you whispered back.  
"It _is_ Friday."  
"I know."  
Jared slid his hand around behind your neck, playing with your hair for a moment before lightly brushing his lips against yours. Your hand flew up, fingers tangling in his luscious locks. Pulling you closer, he pressed against your mouth harder, deepening the kiss. Sensing that he was still holding himself back, you captured his bottom lip between your teeth, nipping lightly, then quickly soothing the spot with the tip of your tongue. That was all it took before his own tongue was seeking entrance to your mouth. You opened up for him easily, delighting in the way his tongue dipped and swirled, leading yours in a dance you weren't sure you ever wanted to end.  
"I'm going to bed," you heard Jensen grunt. You had the vague sense that people had told him goodnight, but you were a little preoccupied to be sure. Jared's fist was wrapped in your hair, his other hand on your hip, nearly pulling you into his lap.  
"Oh, look," Mark said loudly, as you and Jared finally broke apart, "the teenagers are making out."  
"Fuck off," Jared growled, resting his forehead against yours, your breath mingling together.  
"Yeah," Misha grinned, "get a room, you guys." He laughed before realizing his mistake. "Wait," he said, "I didn't mean-"  
"Good idea," Jared cut him off. "Thanks, Mish." With that, Jared scooped you up in his arms and carried you upstairs, where he spent half the night lavishing you in kisses.


	8. Saturday Night Special

The next day turned out to be a lazy, dreary looking day. It wasn't raining, but the sky looked as if it could open up at any second. You and Jared slept late, then chose to cuddle for a while before finally getting out of bed sometime in the late afternoon.  
When the two of you made it downstairs, Mark promptly threw a shoe at Jared. "You'll sleep in for _her_ , huh?" Mark fussed playfully.  
"She kisses better than you." Jared immediately shot back, tossing Mark's shoe back to him.  
You looked around at the various bits of Jason's sound equipment strewed across the room. "You got a show, Jason?"  
"Yes and no," he replied. "We're going to have a jam session, but we're going to record it, in case we do something amazing."  
"It'll be a livestream," Misha explained, fiddling with a laptop, "but with a private link that only we'll have, so no pressure."  
"Question is," Mark smiled, "do you want to sing with us?"  
"No. Yes. No. Maybe. I mean, yes. But, like, no."  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"As cool as it would be to sing with y'all, I don't have nearly enough confidence to do so. So, yes but like,...n-no."  
"Easy fix," Jason smiled. "We'll start with the 'Mark approach', and if that doesn't work, we'll cheat."  
"The 'Mark approach'?" You asked, sitting down beside Jensen.  
"Yep," Jared said simply, digging into a cooler by his feet. He handed you a bottle before passing one to each of the others, then opened one for himself.  
Looking it over, you laughed. "Family Business Beer?"  
"Yeah," Jensen began, "it's my-"  
"I know what it is," you interrupted with a grin, "But why did it take you a week to break it out?"

In the end, it was Jensen who got you to sing. After plying you with a few beers, he went in for the 'cheating' part of their plan. Grabbing a guitar, he started playing the opening notes to 'Eye of the Tiger'.  
You really wished you could hate him for it.  
"Jerk," you hiccuped once the song was over.  
"B- mmmm," Jensen stopped himself, "Nevermind."  
You were just drunk enough to nearly fall in the floor, laughing at him. And you weren't the only one. Jared actually did hit the floor, and the only thing stopping Misha from joining him was that Mark had decided at some point to throw his legs across Misha's lap.  
"I hope that thing's still recording," you giggled, pointing at the laptop.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
The stairs were moving. You were halfway upstairs, holding on to the railing with one eye closed and trying to catch a stair as it wobbled past, but you weren't having much luck. Something warm pressed itself against your back and a hand came up and gripped the rail, just above yours, the other arm wrapping around your waist. Somehow this actually made going upstairs easier. Once you were both on semi-solid ground again, the person behind you slipped around in front of you and turned out to be Jensen. He released your waist, taking your hand instead. "Come on, darlin'" he drawled sexily, his accent thicker in his drunken state, "I'll race ya."  
You stumbled your way to the bed, crawling into it and promptly facing away from Jensen. You felt him slide his arm back around you, pulling you close and burying his face in your hair. You fell asleep to the sensation of Jensen pressing lazy kisses into your hair.


	9. Naked Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I tripped and a little smut fell out. But only a little.
> 
> Side note: The reader's nausea is alcohol-induced, not Jensen-induced. Just so everyone's clear.

You woke up, blinding sunlight streaming into your eyes. Jensen's arm was still around you, and he snuggled closer in his sleep. He felt so warm and solid and...hard. 'Shit!' you thought, practically leaping out of the bed, the world spinning around you. Spinning a bit _too much_ , actually. You felt like you were going to be sick. Running into the bathroom and locking the door, you splashed cold water on your face. A hard Jensen. What were you gonna do with a hard Jensen? Well, you knew what you _could_ do, but best not to think about that right now. Another wave of nausea hit you, and this time, it won the fight. Rinsing your mouth once you were done getting sick, you hear a light knock at the bathroom door.  
"You alright in there, honey?" Jensen asks, still hoarse from last night.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," you lied before promptly getting sick again. Hangovers suck.  
\-------  
That evening, when you finally managed to crawl out from under your hangover, you crept downstairs, mindful of any others still sleeping it off. You found Mark eating crackers, and wordlessly stole some.  
"Hey, Y/N," he asked, "you in the mood for some real food?"  
"Sure, why?"  
"Well, I was thinking." he explained, "how about we go have dinner? Just, you know. The two of us?"  
You blinked. Mark Pellegrino had just asked you on a date. And he sounded nervous about it. "Okay."  
"Yeah?" he sounded relieved.  
"Yeah."  
"Alright. Let's say, two hours?"  
Going back upstairs, you could hear movement, indicating that some of the others were recovering, too. After taking a quick shower, you put on a pale sundress that showed off your new tan nicely. You opened the bathroom door to let out the heat, then dryed your hair, styling it into an updo, with loose trindles around your face. Just as you finished applying some shimmer over your makeup, Jensen whistled, leaning against the door frame.  
"That for me?" he teased lightly.  
"No," you say carefully, remembering the state he had been in this morning. "I have a date."  
"...oh." he straightened up, stepping back out of the doorway "With Mark, huh?"  
"Yes."  
"I guess I'll leave you to it then." he turned and left the room, going back into his and Misha's room.  
"Damn, Jensen." you heard Misha's voice through the wall. "Slam the door, why don't you."  
"Shut up, Misha. I didn't slam it, you're probably just still hungover." 

Knowing there wasn't really anything you could do about Jensen right now, you went downstairs to find Mark, wearing nice jeans and a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Drool.  
He helped you into the dune buggy, then reach over and took your hand on the drive to the diner. After a delicious dinner, he pulled into a drive-in. Spotting the tiny 'Now Showing' sign, you had to suppress a giggle. The two of you got into the back seat, where the steering wheel and gear shift couldn't stop you from sitting close together.  
"So, what's playing?" you asked, hoping he hadn't seen the sign, too.  
He slid his arm around your shoulders. "No ide- oh, for fuck's sake," he groaned as the title flashed onscreen. "Moving Alan? I thought no one could find this thing anymore."  
"I liked it."  
"You've _seen_ it?!"  
"What, you think you could just be naked in a movie, and I won't look for it? Especially when Misha's in it too?"  
Mark just groaned again. "What am I going to do with you?"  
"No comment."  
Mark laughed, rubbing his thumb along your arm. "We'll see how long that lasts."

Around the time Misha's character showed up, you realized that Mark was rubbing your arm again. You looked up, catching him smiling down at you. "What?" you asked softly.  
Wordlessly, he shifted, turning more toward you. With his free hand, he tilted your chin up, capturing your lips in a fiery kiss. You put your hand on the back of his head, preventing him from pulling back anytime soon. His breath hitched, his hand dropping from your chin down to your hip, pulling you closer to him. Your mouths slotted together perfectly, his tongue teasing against yours. Another pull from his hand had you in his lap now, straddling him. You could feel his hardness pressing against you as his hands grazed your ass. He kissed along your jawline, nipping at your earlobe. "We-," he whispered, "we should probably stop soon."  
"I know."  
"I don't want to stop."  
"Me either."  
"But-" he groaned sadly, "we still should."  
"You first."  
He pressed his forehead against yours, in an effort to stop. A failed effort, due to the fact he was kissing you again in two seconds flat. He pulled back, trying again. The lips trailing down your neck told you that he'd failed, again, too. Groaning, he threw his head back against the back of the seat. "Can't make this easy for me, can you?"  
"Nope," you say simply, grinding down against him before finally climbing out of his lap. "Oh, look. The movie's over."  
You suddenly found yourself on your back across the seat, Mark hovering above you. "Fucking _tease_ ," he growled, thrusting his clothed erection against your wet heat. "Ought to take you right here, for all the world to see." He nipped at your earlobe again, then moved off of you and back into the front seat.  
To say you felt a sense of loss would be an understatement.  
\---------  
It was late when you got back to the house, so the two of you were quiet coming in. You could hear the light strumming of a guitar coming from upstairs, but it had stopped by the time you and Mark got up there, and the bedroom doors were all closed. You were reaching for the doorknob to your room when Mark stopped you, pulling you into his arms again and pressing your back up against the wall. "Gotta kiss you out here," he whispered, before claiming your mouth once more. You threaded your arms around his neck, lifting up on your toes a bit to try and meet him better. The kiss didn't last nearly long enough before he was pulling back again.  
"Why out here?" you asked breathily.  
"Because," he said, his lips trailing down your neck again. "If I kiss you in the bedroom, I might not be able to stop myself this time." He began sucking a spot at the base of your neck, not quite hard enough to leave a mark.  
"Keep that up, and I won't let you stop anyway."  
He chuckled, releasing you. "Come on, baby. It's time for bed."  
Following him into the room, you didn't see Jensen step out of the darkness of the open office door and slip into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor Jensen. Victim to my plot bunny.


	10. Shut up, Misha

"Wait," Mark said when you went to leave the bedroom the next day. He pulled you close, kissing you deeply. You were never going downstairs if he kept doing this to you. "One last kiss before I have to stop."  
"Why-" you tried to catch your breath. "Why would you _have_ to stop? Politeness?" you asked, then chuckled, "Sexual Frustration?"  
"Well, yes. But, it's Jason's night, now."  
You pointed at the sunny day outside. "Does that look like night to you?" you laced your fingers in his, and marched downstairs, refusing to let go.  
"Hey!" Jason said when he saw you. "Let go, man. It's Monday now."  
"Don't look at me," Mark replied.  
"Did I miss a club meeting or something?" You huffed. "Last I checked, y'all only divided up bedtime. My days are my own." Letting go of Mark, you plopped down on the couch beside Jensen, laying your head on his shoulder. "Capisce?"  
You were met with a chorus of somewhat sheepish 'Yes, ma'am's.  
"So," you said brightly, "What shall we get up to today?"  
\------------------  
You woke up on the couch, not really sure when you had fallen asleep. Your head was laying in someone's lap, and they were stroking your hair as they channel surfed, TV on mute. In fact, you couldn't hear a single noise in the whole house. You sat up, and Jason turned to smile at you.  
"Have a nice nap?"  
"Where is everyone? It's so quiet."  
"Jensen said that, since Mark took you on a date, the rest of us need to step up our game. So they went out to find date ideas. Mark said his game was just fine, and went upstairs to read." he explained.  
"And you stayed behind to channel surf?"  
"I stayed," he said, throwing an arm around you, "because, how else am I going to get you all to myself?"  
"Aww," you cooed playfully, "you charmer, you."  
Laughing, he stood up, then took your hand, pulling you to your feet. "Come on. My turn for a date."   
He lead you outside and down to the beach. The two of you walked hand in hand along the waterline for what must have been at least a few hours, talking mainly about his music. You told him about your favorite songs, and why you liked them. You peppered him with questions about what he had planned next, and he promised you'd get first dibs on new CDs and concert tickets. Eventually, the two of you stopped walking, and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest and just holding you for a few minutes. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to yours in a series of soft, tender kisses. He was just pulling you even closer when headlights fell over the two of you. Adam and Misha came speeding toward you, pretending they were going to run you over with their dune buggies, before turning at the last moment and circling you and Jason. David fussed at Adam when he nearly fell out.  
"Whatcha doin'?" Jared called in a sing-song voice from the back of Adam's dune buggy.  
"What's it look like?" Jason huffed.   
"It looks a bit like you want to hit me. All we were doing was restocking." Jared feigned innocence.   
"Restocking what, exactly?" You asked.   
"We found a liquor store!" Misha grinned.   
"Did you drink it?"   
"Oh, haha. Very funny. No. We brought it home."   
"All of it?" Jason asked.  
"Most of it."  
"Is that y'all's date idea? Get me drunk, and hope I'm easy?" you teased.  
They looked offended.   
"We would never," Jared said, completely serious.  
"I know guys, I was only playing."  
"Now that we've interrupted your date, can we give you a lift back up to the house?" David asked.  
"Sure, but that doesn't mean our date is over," Jason said, helping you into the back of Misha's dune buggy, and snuggling up with you.  
"Getting her drunk wouldn't work anyway, would it?" you heard MIsha whisper playfully to Jensen.  
"Shut up, Misha."


	11. Hallmark and Hot Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a double guy chapter, since neither part was long enough on their own. Enjoy both David and Adam!

After breakfast the next day, David stood up. "My turn," he grinned.  
"Already?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows.  
David didn't answer, choosing instead to load himself down with snacks, which he promptly carried upstairs. You looked around at the other guys, who simply shrugged. You could hear him go into your room, presumably to put the snacks down. His footsteps seemed to go into his and Adam's room, before going back into yours.  
"He must have gotten that bag he was hiding from us last night." Jared supplied.  
Just then, David came back down and took you by the hand. "Right this way, princess."  
You followed him back up to your room, where you found the bed covered in snacks and rom-com DVDs. You turned to him with a laugh. "You've made so many hallmark movies that you've turned into one."  
"Is it working?" He asked, pulling you down to curl up on the bed with him. He pressed play on the DVD player, and a movie you've never seen started up. When the couple finally got together, he paused the movie, then kissed you, just like they had just done. The two of you continued this pattern of cuddle, pause, kiss, resume for a few movies, and several hours. You were still making out after a particularly steamy scene when you heard a knock on the door.  
You caught your breath, then managed a clear, "Come in."  
The door opened a little, and Jensen poked his head in. He blinked at you, seemingly taking in the sight of you, sitting between David's legs, his arms around your waist and nuzzling your neck. "We played rock-paper-scissors to see who was gonna come up here," he explained.  
"And you lost?" David asked.  
"Yeah," is all Jensen said. He hadn't taken his eyes off of you yet.  
"Was there a reason?" David asked after a moment.  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Mark made dinner, and sent some up for you."  
"Aww," you cooed, "how sweet! David, let go a second, so I can take it from Jensen."  
As you walked across the room, Jensen's eye caught on David before looking away as he handed you the tray.  
"Thanks, Jensen," you said with a smile.  
His face relaxed a bit when his eyes met yours. "You're welcome, honey," he said softly, before stepping out and closing the door.  
Turning around, you noticed that the hardness that had been pressing into your back was visible from the doorway. That wasn't why Jensen had glared at him, was it? Surely not!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You swam towards your prey, slowly and quietly. You knew the others could see you, but they weren't ratting you out. Not yet, at least. It was all you could do not to hum the Jaws theme. Out loud, at least. Almost, just a little closer...NOW! You sprang from the water, landing on your victim's head, and pushing him under the water. His hands came up and captured you, pulling you off his head and into his arms as he broke the surface again, sputtering. "Really?!" Jensen coughed out. "You're gonna drown me now? We'll just see about that!" Grinning, he lifted you over his head, as if to throw you into deeper water.  
What he didn't know was, you were only the distraction. Silently, Jared ducked under the water behind Jensen. A split second later, Jensen was going under again, due to Jared yanking his feet out from under him. The side effect of this was that Jensen let go of you, freeing you to swim away, giggling, and hide behind Jason.

When everyone tired out and began getting pruney, you all sat on blankets on the beach. As the sun set, the guys worked together to build a fire. Hot dogs were roasted, followed by marshmallows. Some were eaten straight off, and others actually made it all the way into smores. Eventually, the guys started heading back to the house, one or two at a time. When you started to get up, yourself, Adam caught your wrist. Sitting down beside you on the blanket, he leaned over and whispered, "Stay, please."

The two of you laid side by side, trying to see who could make up the most far-fetched constellation. All at once, Adam rolled on to his side. "You know, the stars are twice as beautiful reflected in your eyes," he whispered, before leaning down to kiss you. You could taste the ocean's salt on his lips, and a hint of the marshmallows he had eaten. You rolled towards him, and he pulled you tight to his chest, deepening the kiss. His hand landed on your waist before sliding to your hip, then lower. He pulled your leg over him, and his hand skimmed back up, cupping your breast. His lips began to travel, moving down your neck, then your shoulder. Rolling you onto your back, he continued down, lips tracing the edge of your bikini top. Both of his hands were on your hips again, while your hands were clinging to his back. His lips skipped down your stomach, edging at your bikini bottoms, before retracing their path to your breasts and back up your neck, reclaiming your mouth. Breathless and panting, he rolled the both of you on to your sides again. "Should I stop?"


	12. Oops

You woke up to the sound of Mark's voice, "There you are. We've been looking for you for two hours." You sat up, effectively waking up Adam, too, since he was wrapped around you. "You weren't in your room, or anywhere else we looked, and you're hidden from the house by these big bushes. Some of us were worried."   
"Oops," you said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to worry anyone."   
Mark headed for the house, while you and Adam finished waking up enough to follow him. Walking up to the door, you caught the tail end of Mark talking softly to Jared. "...n she was only asleep on the beach, blocked by the big bushes down there." Mark's words had Jared scurrying out the back door in a flash.  
"Honest," you told the other guys in the room, "I didn't mean to scare anyone."  
Right at that moment, the back door burst open and Jensen barreled up to you. "Oh, thank God," he breathed, "Are you ok? Are you cold?" He wrapped a blanket around you, rubbing your arms. He hand covered your forehead, presumably checking for a fever. It hit you then that he looked slightly panicked, but no one else did. Mark had lied a bit. It wasn't that some of them were worried. _Jensen_ was worried, and had quite possibly been driving everyone else up the wall.   
You stepped forward and hugged him, and his hands stilled before his arms wrapped around you. "I'm okay," you said calmly, "Thank you."  
You felt him relax. "Okay."   
\------------------------  
You padded barefoot through the house, in search of something to amuse yourself with. It was too early for bed, but late enough that you were bored. Jensen and Jared were upstairs, video chatting with their families. Your phone had just notified you that Mark was successfully battling the injustices of the world, via Twitter. Adam and David were binge watching some show, and during the quieter scenes, you could hear Jason and his guitar upstairs in the office.   
You were saved from your boredom when Misha came out of nowhere, catching you by the hand and gently tugging in hopes you'd follow. "Y/N, come quick!" he whispered excitedly, "Look what I've just found!" Leading you outside, he stopped on the low back porch and held up a small remote. With a bright smile, he pressed a button, and bits of the yard slid back, revealing a hot tub and a pool. "It's a heated pool."  
"Awesome!" you replied, matching his grin.  
"Wanna go for a swim?" he asked, coming up behind you and slipping his arms around your waist.  
"You have to let go if you want me to get my suit."   
"Who said anything about swimsuits?" he murmured in your ear, nibbling your earlobe before releasing you. When he kicked off his shoes, you grinned and started making stripper-music-like noises. Pulling his shirt off, he playfully tossed it at you then kicked his shorts off. "Scared?" he asked.  
"Nope," you responded, then gulped as he turned toward the pool and peeled his boxers off before diving in, head first.   
Surfacing, he waggled his eyebrows at you. "Coming?"  
Never in your life had you stripped so fast. You dove in before he'd even opened his mouth to comment. "Race you," you said, swimming towards the far end of the pool. 

After a few races, a couple of which you even won, the two of you stopped to catch your breath. Misha trailed his hands through the water, sending ripples your way. You pushed back against the ripples lightly splashing him in the process. Slowly, he turned his head to look at you, and there it was. The Dom Brow. "Real-" he started, cut off by the face-full of water you sent his way. Swinging his arm, he sent you a wave of his own and the splash fight was on. The next few minutes were spent half-drowning each other with torrents of water. Getting a bright idea, you stopped splashing and faked a coughing fit, letting him think he was winning. When he realized you'd stopped, he followed suit. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. You swam over to the side of the pool, gripping the edge and panting. "Y/N?" he asked again, moving closer to you.   
As soon as he got in range, you rapidly kicked your feet up behind you, doggy paddle-style. You heard him sputtering his way through the small tsunami you were drenching him with. After about thirty seconds, you stopped and turned back toward him, so he could breathe again.  
He swam toward you, a predatory look on his face. "You...little... _shit_..." he growled, coughing between each word.   
You put on your most innocent look. "Did I win?"  
He captured you around the waist and pinned you against the pool wall. "Yes," he told you, "Now, take your prize." Leaning down, he claimed you mouth, deepening the kiss after a moment. Your arms were around his neck, and you weren't completely sure when you had opened up for his tongue. Letting you catch your breath, his lips trailed kisses down your neck, nipping and licking their way to the base of your neck. You tilted your head to give him better access, and he started sucking a mark into your neck. Sliding one of his hands down, he gripped your ass, lifting you out of the water a little, then dropped his head lower, catching a nipple in his lips, working the other one with talented fingers. One of your hands had found it's way to his hair, and your right leg had slipped between his, a hardness pressing against you. His mouth moved back up, working on making the mark on your neck darker.  
" _What_ the _**fuck**_?" Jensen's voice rings out, startling you, and causing Misha to spin around to face him. "You're just gonna...just..." he stutters out, "Out here? Where anyone can see? Can walk out here? Can...can..." he trails off. The reflection of the moon in his eyes made them look as though they were on fire. His tone wasn't helping to dispell the illusion any. Abruptly, he turned on his heel and seemed to almost storm back into the house.  
"What got into him?" you murmured quizzically.  
Misha turned back to you, confused expression quickly morphing into a look of almost-pity. "Oh, sweetheart. You really don't know, do you?"


	13. Jealousy Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, guys. See that tag up there that says 'Angst'? Yep, here it is. I don't normally write angst, so I hope I did a good job, both in this chapter, and the ones leading up to it.
> 
> Also, I probably used too much _empasis_ and **bold** , but, C'est la vie.

The next morning was strange.  
Hunger woke you up. Heading downstairs, you went into the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast and saw Jensen sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. "Hi." you greeted him warmly.   
Silently, he got up and refilled his cup.   
"Are you the only one up?" you asked.  
Jensen just turned and walked out of the room.  
"Okay, then," you mumbled, "Good morning to you, too."

By the time lunch rolled around, Jensen was starting to get on your nerves. Every attempt you made to so much as be in the same room as him, he simply left the room. He'd make something up when the other guys were there, but if it was just the two of you? No excuse given, just...walked away. You cheered yourself up by imagining how bad his momma would whoop his ass if she saw him so...uncivil. After all, that's what Texas boys' mommas' supposedly did, right?   
You managed to finish lunch before him, so when he made to leave again, you stepped into his way. "Let's talk, Jensen. Why are you pissed? What exactly did I do? Can I maybe fix it in some way?" When he made to step around you, you continued. "What, now you're _blatently_ ignoring me?"  
"Like you've done me, you mean?" he finally broke.  
Huh? "What are you talking about?"  
"I saw you! Every time!"   
"Saw what, exactly?" you asked. You were beginning to see where this was headed.   
"Yes, saw you!" he snarled, "You're so happy to kiss all over everyone!"   
"O-kay?"   
"Everyone _except **me**_ that is!"   
"Wait, what?" you started, only to be cut off now that Jensen was on a roll.   
"And God knows what I might have interrupted last night, had I came outside five minutes later!"  
Now it was you who was the pissed off one. "Excuse the hell out of you!"   
"What?" Jensen looked shocked.   
"Everybody out!" you yelled needlessly, as they were all scurrying away, anyway. "Now listen here, _bucko_ , just who do you think you are?!"   
"I-"   
"For starters, I am a grown-ass woman! I can kiss, fuck, or do whatever the _hell_ I like with whomever the **fuck** I please!"   
Jensen had the nerve to look abashed, "Well, yeah, but-"   
" _ **DO I LOOK LIKE I'M DONE FUCKING TALKING**_?!!"   
"Oh, shit," he whispered, gulping.   
"Grow the fuck up, Jensen, you're acting like a petulant 12-year-old girl! Oh, boo-hoo, she hasn't kissed me! My life is over!" you mocked, pressing the back of your hand to your forehead dramatically. "I think I happen to have a pretty damn good reason to have so-called 'ignored you', but from what I'm seeing, maybe I have a better one then I thought!"   
"Y/N..."   
"Nope! Not really in a talking mood right now. Or a listening one. I'm going outside, don't follow me."  
Fuming, you climbed up to the roof again. You knew it was a little childish to run away like that, but you were shaking with rage. You wanted to get away before you punched him in his pretty little face. 'Besides,' you reasoned with yourself, 'he's been running away all day. Let him see how it feels for once.'   
After a bit, you could hear raised voices, but not clear enough to understand the words. A few minutes later, you saw Jensen drive off. You couldn't help the frown that crossed your face. Where was he going? He wasn't supposed to go away. Sure, you were both mad, but you didn't want him to _leave_. It wasn't until you sniffled that you realized there were silent tears running down your cheeks.   
He was going to come back, _right_?   
You hugged your knees and cried.  
\--------------------------  
The sun was starting to go down when you heard the latticework behind you rattle. You quickly checked to make sure your face was clear of all the signs you'd been crying.   
Jared's head popped up into view. "Can I come up?"  
"Sure."   
Climbing up, he sat beside you on the roof. When the silence had stretched a bit too long, he turned to you. "You alright?"   
"God, I don't know, Jare. Am I being completely unreasonable?" you asked him. "Like, I see where he's coming from, I do. But, he could have _asked_ if something was wrong, ya know?"   
"I know, babe. Honestly, I've never seen him act like that."   
You let out a somewhat undignified snort at his words.   
"What?" he asked.   
You smirked. "Jealousy Green blends pretty well with Fanfiction Green, don't you think?"   
Jared laughs. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you." He lead you down to the beach, pretty close to where you and Adam had camped out. There set the prettiest little sunset picnic you had ever seen. It turned out to be the tastiest, too. Jared kept the conversation light and happy until the last of the sunset had faded away, and the stars had all come out. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked down at you. "Not to bring up a sore subject, but...can I still kiss you?" he whispered.   
Looking up at him, you softly smiled. He looked so cute and nervous, it was downright precious. The moonlight was softly filtering through his hair, casting shadows on his face. His warm body was just shy of being pressed against you, one arm stretched out behind you, close, but not quite touching. As much as your heart was hurting over Jensen, he wasn't the only one making you feel things. Before you let yourself think about how complicated things were getting, you reach up, pulling Jared down into a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, ow.
> 
> This actually, physically _hurt_ to write. 
> 
> How about we try some fluffiness next time? 
> 
> Or would you prefer some smut? 
> 
> Or maybe both? ;)


	14. I'm So Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Allusions to the menstrual cycle, but nothing gross.  
> Smut, but I bookended it with a line of asterisks, so if you don't want to read that, you can skip it.
> 
> I may have possibly let this chapter get away from me a bit.

You woke up the next morning to the feeling of Jared stoking your back. It took a little will-power, but you eventually managed to raise your head up off his bare chest. Looking up at him, you were struck by a fleeting speck of irritation. Damn him. He wasn't even out of bed yet, and his hair still managed to look perfect. You reached up and tousled his hair, messing it up a little. He grinned and leaned down, capturing your lips in a sweet kiss. A kiss that was sadly interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door.  
"Yeah?" Jared called, sitting up but not moving from the bed.  
The door slowly opened, and there stood Jensen, a tray in his hands. Wordlessly, he brought in over and set it over your lap. He hurried back to the door, fetching a matching tray that he then brought to Jared. Jensen opened his mouth, then immediately closed it again before stepping into your bathroom. Jared looked at you and shrugged, just before Jensen stepped back into the room again, looking sad. Jensen hesitated for a moment before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. It hit you that, not only had he not spoken a word, he also hadn't looked you in the eye.  
You and Jared removed the covers from your meal and were greeted with chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, bacon, eggs, toast, and your favorite jelly. There was both coffee and milk, and chocolate syrup for the pancakes. "Wow," Jared said, taking a bite. "Jensen made these himself, I can tell."  
Once you were both finished eating, Jared put the trays out in the hall. He walked into the bathroom, and you heard him snort.  
"What?" you asked.  
"You'll see."  
When he was done washing up, you went in to take your turn and realized what he had snorted at, as well as why Jensen had gone into the bathroom. There, drawn on the mirror, was a huge sad face with _'I'm sorry'_ written under it.  
You were taking a shower when you heard what sounded like everyone leaving at once. Finishing up, you came out of the bathroom, stepping on something soft. At your feet was a trail of roses petals. Following them downstairs, they lead you out to the hot tub Misha had found. Floating in the hot tub was a bottle, and you could see a message inside.  
You climbed into the hot tub and caught the bottle easily. Pulling out the message, you were greeted with the same sad face as before, this time accompanied by the words _'I'm so stupid'_. You had a short internal debate about on which levels you agreed with him. You settled into the water and noticed the nearest window to the hot tub was wide open. He didn't think he was hiding, did he? Then you heard it. He wasn't _serious_ , was he? Jensen was _**not**_ sitting on the other side of an open window with a guitar, _singing to you_. Well, if he thought he was hiding, who were you to stop him?  
He played at least a dozen songs. You recognised _'Hard to Say I'm Sorry'_ by Chicago and Babyface's _'Sorry For the Stupid Things'_. Brenda Lee's _'I'm Sorry'_ came as a bit of a surprise, but it was a good lead-in for Cher's _'If I Could Turn Back Time'_. He played a few you didn't know, followed by John Lennon's _'Jealous Guy'_ and _'Baby Come Back'_ by Player. And if you sang along to _'Purple Rain'_ under your breath, how was he to know?  
"As much as I like your singing," you said at last, "are you going to hide forever?" Your words hung in the air a moment before he finally responded.  
"I thought about it." His voice sounded almost...small. After about a minute, he emerged, his hands stuffed in his pockets and staring at the ground. He walked up beside the hot tub and glanced up at you before dropping his eyes back down and shuffling his feet a bit. Rubbing the back of his neck, he finally began to speak. "I'm so sorry, Y/N. I'm such an idiot. I-I don't know what came over me. Well, I mean, I _do_ , but that's no excuse for talking to you the way I did. For-for treating you like that." At last, he looked up, and he honestly looked like he was on the verge of tears. Before you could say anything, you heard a loud buzzing sound. Jensen whipped his head around, looking back at the house. "That's the dryer. I put a towel in, so it would be warm and fluffy when you were ready to get out." He looked back to you. "I could start it again if you're not ready."  
"No," you told him softly, "I'm ready."  
Jensen was off in a flash, returning with a gloriously fluffy towel before you could stand all the way up in the hot tub. He made to wrap it around you before checking himself, realizing you might not want him to touch you and deciding instead to simply hand it to you. Racing into the house, he was waiting for you as you came in the door.  
"I got you these," he said, pulling out what had to have been the world's largest rose bouquet. "Misha actually asked if I was bribing you, and I told him no. And that's true, I'm not trying to bribe you. I'm just really ashamed of the way I've been acting, and I'd do anything to make it up to you." He handed you the flowers, giving you one last sorrowful look before turning and leaving you alone.  
You carried the flowers upstairs, sitting them on the bedside table and smiling to yourself. You couldn't help it, you were softening. No one had ever made so much of a fuss over you, nor tried so hard to apologize.  
After drying off and changing into a sundress, you sat down on the bed and had a long overdue video chat with Y/BF/N. "Hey, girl! How's it going down there? What are the guys like? Tell me everything!"  
\------------------  
"Oh, Y/N," Y/BF/N said when you had caught her up fully. "I can't believe I'm even saying this, but I think Jensen was jealous."  
"Yeah," you agreed, "That's what I was thinking. Well, technically, that's what I thought after Misha and Jared both practically spelled it out for me. But, I mean, _why_? Or, more specifically, why _**me**_?"  
An alarm blared from Y/BF/N's side of the chat. "Oh, shoot," she groaned. "I gotta go. I have to get ready for work. But promise me you'll go easy on him." she begged, then added with a wink, "And I expect lots of steamy details!"  
"Deal," You laughed before disconnecting the call. A tap at your door signaled that whatever Jensen had planned next was ready. You opened the door, and there he stood with what looked to be a blindfold in his hands.  
"You don't have to," he said at once, holding it up. "But, um. If it's okay?" When you nodded your consent, he stepped behind you and gently secured it. Taking your hand, he carefully lead you back downstairs, and in what felt like the direction of the kitchen. Smelled like it too, based on the delicious aromas that were getting stronger with every step. Jensen let out a low chuckle when your stomach growled with anticipation. You heard him pull out a chair before you found yourself being guided into it. He pushed your chair in before untying the blindfold, and you were met with a breathtaking sight.  
A covered tray set in front of you, it's mate across the table. A golden candelabra was in the center of the table, it's five tapered white candles burning softly. Candles of varying shapes and sizes covered every conceivable surface around the room. With all the light they were producing, it took you a moment to realize that the actual room lights were off.  
From an ice bucket beside the table, he picked up a chilled bottle of Pinot Noir, pouring you each a glass. He pressed a button, and soft music drifted in from the other room. Reaching down, he pulled the covers off of your meals. "Filet Mignon with Mushroom-Wine Sauce, Mashed Potatoes, and fresh Salad Greens." He explained, sitting down at the other plate.  
It was amazing.  
He kept the conversation light, only hesitating when the two of you heard the front door open. The other guys quickly made their way upstairs, the only sounds being Mark's soft 'Woah...', followed by an awed 'Damn, Jay.' from Jared. You wondered briefly what Jensen had done to the living room to elicit such a response. You were immediately distracted from those thoughts when Jensen presented you with a dessert of Tiramisu. 

Once your meal was finished, he pulled your chair out for you again, escorting you back into the living room. The soft music was still playing and he stepped in front of you, holding out his hand. "Care to dance?" he asked. You took his hand and, although you generally weren't as good a dancer as you would like to be, he lead you around the room in an almost-ballroom-style dance that felt nearly effortless.  
After a time, he spoke again, sounding nervous. "Can-can I ask a question? Or is it too soon?"  
"What?" you asked gently.  
"Before I showed what an ass I am, what was your reason?"  
"For keeping my distance, you mean?"  
"Yes."  
"Honestly," you half-laughed, "shark week."  
"Shar- um. Okay," he said, looking confused.  
"You get what I mean?" you prompted.  
"Yeah, I think so. But, uh, you, um," he seemed at a loss for words. "You wanna run that logic by me again? Pretend I'm five."  
"If you were five," you smirked, "It wouldn't be an issue."  
"Okay, fair enough. But, for the record, you _did_ mean shark week, as in..." he gestured vaguely to the lower half of your body.  
"Bingo," you confirmed.  
He paused, before giving up. "I'm sorry, I'm still not making the connection here."  
You smiled up at him softly. "I didn't want to start something that I wouldn't be able to finish."  
"Oh," he nodded sagely before his eyes widened. " _Oh. **OH**_. So, my big mouth has gotten me in _way_ more trouble than I originally thought."  
"Yes," you agreed, pausing for effect. "But, I must say, you apologize beautifully."  
He waited a few minutes before continuing. "How long have you been..."  
"Open for service?" you supplied helpfully.  
"Sure," he said with a half-laugh.  
"It...went away...somewhere in the middle of my hangover."  
"Oh," he said with a hint of sadness. "So, then, your date with Mark..."  
"Jensen," you asked, doing your best to keep a straight face, "are you asking me how many of your friends I've slept with?"  
"No!" he insisted, "Maybe,"  
You waited.  
"Yes," he admitted.  
"Are you sure you want to know? I'm not sure how much you'll like the answer, and I can't guarantee I won't sleep with any of them in the future." You said seriously. "In all honesty, I probably will, if I'm feeling it in the moment. I don't want you going off on me again." You wanted him to be prepared.  
"I don't know, honey." he whispered, "I'm jealous as hell that you may have...that you've probably...that someone...anyone...else has gotten to hold you and touch you, and I know I've completely ruined any chance I ever had." He looked away sadly.  
"Hmm." was all you said.  
The two of you danced for a little while longer before you relented. "Hey, Jensen?"  
"Yeah?"  
You lightly pulled at his neck until he leaned down a bit, then put the blindfold around his eyes. You pulled him over to stairs and stood on the bottom step, then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "None of them," before pressing a short, sweet kiss on his lips.  
He pulled off the blindfold, wide-eyed.  
You smiled at him, arching one eyebrow. "Any questions?"  
That's all it took before he was surging back at you, pulling you tight against him to keep from knocking you over and reclaiming your lips. Your arms slid around his neck and he scooped you up bridal-style, carrying you upstairs and kicking the bedroom door closed behind him.  
***************************************************************************************************  
When he set you down on your feet, you managed to keep your arms wrapped around his neck.  
His head dipped down to kiss you again, his hands on your hips.  
When his tongue slid into your mouth, you tugged at the hairs on the nape of his neck, wanting him closer.  
Without breaking the kiss, he backed up to the bed, sitting down when his knees hit the edge of the bed. He pulled you down into his lap, his hands slipping around to your ass. His lips moved to your neck, kissing and nipping every inch, and pulling a moan from your lips. Pulling back, he eyed the hicky Misha gave you before he leaned back in and started working on making a deeper one, just above it.  
"God, Jen..." you panted, grinding against him, and you could feel the beginnings of hardness in his jeans.  
His hands skimmed up, and he had to break away from his hicky-making to pull your dress over your head. As soon as it was clear, his lips were on yours again, one arm sliding around your back, the other under your ass.  
All at once, he stood and turned, laying you gently on the bed before crawling over you. "So beautiful," he whispered, drinking in the sight of you.  
You tugged at his shirt, trying to pull it off of him. He sat up between your legs, helping you. Your hands traveled over his chest, relishing the feeling of solid muscle beneath your fingertips.  
His hand trailed down the side of your face, tracing your neck before skimming down to cup your breast, his mouth following the same path on the opposite side, stubble scratching beautifully against your throat. His lips traveled across the top of your breasts, his tongue tracing the edge of your bra. He reached under you, unhooking it before pulling it off.  
Your fingers found themselves in his hair as he dipped his head, capturing a nipple with his mouth and teasing it with his tongue before switching to the other one, and eliciting another moan from you.  
Sliding farther down your body, he left a trail of hot kiss down your stomach, circling your bellybutton with his tongue before continuing down. His lips traced along the top of your pantie line, giving a playful nip to your hipbone before he slid to his knees on the floor, pulling your panties down with him and tossing them to the side. He tugged on your knees, pulling you to the edge of the bed.  
You propped yourself up on your elbows to watch him, and his eyes slowly traveled up your body, spread out before him. Lifting your leg and sliding it over his shoulder as he went, he kissed his way from your ankle up, all teeth and tongue delicious stubble. Just before he hit the sweet spot, he switched to other ankle and repeated the process. "Fuck, baby," you groaned at his teasing.  
He chuckled lowly, looking up at you wickedly before nosing at your center. "So wet for me, baby," he growled, "Bet you taste so good..." He swiped his tongue up, sucking at your clit before dipping his tongue into your core. He hummed his approval, sending vibrations through your body as he fucked you with his tongue. Wrapping his lips back around your clit, he replaced his tongue with talented fingers, building you up slowly until you feel apart completely, an incoherent string of curses mixed with his name falling from your lips. He continued to finger you throughout, slipping his fingers into his mouth when you were done.  
You reached for him blindly, and he climbed back up beside you. Pulling him down into a lazy kiss, you could taste yourself on his tongue. Once your world had equalized a bit, you pushed against him, rolling you both over so that you were now on top. You dropped your head to nibble his earlobe before reaching down and palming him through his jeans. "My turn."  
************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just out of curiosity, who are you each routing for? I know I've got at least one Misha-lover and one Jensen-lover, but how about the rest of them?


	15. Third Times the Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this chapter _three. separate. times._ because my computer kept crashing and erasing all my work.
> 
> Also, watch for the smut stars...or...hey! 
> 
> PORN STARS!
> 
> ...I'm totally calling them Porn Stars from here on out...

You'd lost track of how many rounds you and Jensen had gone, but you'd fallen asleep feeling a little worn out. You were right in the middle of a particularly pleasant dream about him when a sudden jolt of pleasure woke you up. Jensen was already awake and hard at work, waking you up in the best way possible.  
*********************************************************************  
His head was between your legs, his tongue lapping up the juices he was causing your body to make. You could already feel yourself getting kind of close. You must have made a sound, because he looked up at you through his lashes, giving your clit a few hard sucks before replacing his mouth with skillful fingers. His lips left a trail of soft kisses up your body, stubble scratching beautifully against your skin. Your fingers found themselves in his hair as he sucked and nipped at your neck. He captured your lips, and you moaned into the kiss as his tongue fucked into your mouth to the same rhythm his fingers were using.  
"Please, baby," you whimpered when he broke the kiss, "Need you so bad."  
Lining himself up, he sank into you, and you both cried out when he bottomed out in one smooth stroke.  
Your legs came up to wrap around him, allowing him to shift his angle, pounding into your sweet spot with every thrust.  
"Fuck, honey," he groaned, "Feel so good wrapped around me like this."  
"God, Jay," you purred, "So close..."  
He dipped his head back down, catching your earlobe between his teeth roughly before growling in your ear, "Come."  
Your nails clawed at his back as your vision whited out, his name like a prayer on your lips. You felt him coat your insides as he tumbled over the edge after you, and relished in the feeling of his weight against you as he struggled to catch his breath.  
********************************************************************  
Rolling you both onto your sides he brushed the hair from your eyes. "Good morning..."  
"Yeah," you grinned at him, "I'll say!"  
\------------------------------------  
When you eventually made it downstairs, you found the other guys all around the kitchen table. Grabbing a quick bite to eat, you sat down across from Misha, who took one look at your neck and promptly choked on his coffee. Jason reached over, patting him on the back until he recovered.  
You had just finished eating when Mark suddenly cleared his throat. "I need to run to the store. Y/N, could you come with me? I need your help with something."  
Jared gave Mark an odd look and opened his mouth as if to say something, only to suddenly jump and snap his mouth shut. It gave you the distinct impression that he'd just been kicked under the table.  
"Um, okay," you agreed, curious as to what was going on with the guys. Leaving, the two of you passed Jensen coming down the stairs. You were momentarily worried that Jensen would shut down again, seeing you with Mark. When he threw you a wink and a smile, you knew the two of you would be fine. You chuckled under your breath as he entered the kitchen and applause broke out. Even though you'd patched things up, you kind of hoped the other guys would all still give him hell, anyway.

 

You scanned the store before looking up at Mark. "So, what are shopping for, anyway?"  
"Earphones."  
"...Earphones?" Why on earth would he need your help with that?  
"Yes," he replied, catching your hand in his. "Specifically, the noise canceling kind." He quirked an eyebrow at you.  
"Oh," you blushed, "Sorry. I can be quiet. Well, sometimes."  
Laughing, he pulled you along with him.  
You'd found the earphones fairly quickly, and were standing there trying to decide which ones were best when he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you back against him. It felt comfortable, so you made no move to stop him.  
He must have taken this as a good sign because all at once, he was nibbling at your earlobe.  
"Mark," you gasped, looking to see if anyone was watching, "what are you doing?"  
Releasing you, he picked up eight pairs of earphones, two of every color. "We wouldn't want anyone to fight over the only pair of pink ones, right?" he said by way of an explanation.  
He managed to behave himself as the two of you took your basket of stuff up to the register. As soon as you were standing still again, however, he had his arms around you again, his lips on your neck, and grinding himself against your ass.  
"Stop," you whispered in a panic, "Someone's going to notice..."  
He responded by biting your shoulder, then stepping around you to pay for the stuff.  
You considered the idea that he'd brought you along just to drive you crazy. It's not like he'd actually _needed_ your help to pick out earphones. Perhaps there was a bit more Lucifer in him then you'd thought.  
He didn't touch you at all on the way to the car, not even a slight brush of arms as he walked beside you. You figured that he'd finished torturing you for the moment. Reaching the car, you leaned against the back seat to set the bags in the floor. When you felt his hands on your hips, you knew you were in trouble.  
"M-mark?"  
"Hush now, darling. You said you could be quiet, right?"  
*********************************************************************  
He pushed on your hips until your entire upper body was resting on the seat. Slipping his fingers into your panties, he tsked. " _Naughty girl_ , getting all wet in the middle of the store. Didn't you get enough from Jensen last night? Or even this morning?" He pressed against you, grinding on you again. His words were taunting, but his fingers were a bit more gentle, teasing your clit and only making you wetter.  
You were breathing hard through your nose, lips pressed tight together showing him how quiet you could be. You felt, rather than heard him lower his zipper before his fingers were back, teasing you again. With his other hand, he moved your panties to the side. Removing his fingers from inside you, a smack to your ass was all the warning you got before he was plunging into your wet heat. You clapped a hand over your mouth, stifling a wanton moan.  
"Good, good," he encouraged, awakening just a trace of a praise kink you hadn't realized you had, "Keep quiet for me."  
You only barely managed to keep quiet as he set a punishing rhythm and sending you careening towards your peak. You had to bite down on the seat, squeezing your eyes shut so hard you saw stars, as you came apart under him. He continued to pound into you, riding you through your orgasm before spurting his own release into you.  
You suddenly realized he was in the car with you, holding you in his arms and rocking you gently. "Shhh, that's it, baby," he cooed, petting your hair gently "Such a good girl for me."  
You shuttered, looking up at him and he wiped away your tears. You hadn't realized you were crying.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah," you replied, managing a watery smile. "I'm awesome."  
"I'll have to keep that in mind, then," Mark laughed.  
*********************************************************************

 

Misha was outside when the two of you pulled up. "Oh, for fuck's sake," he said, rolling his eyes. "You're going to run out of neck before I get you back again!"


	16. Triple Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, guys! I recently changed jobs, so now I have less time to write. I've got a long weekend, though, so I managed to crank a little something out for y'all! I squished three of them together, a triple threat, if you will.
> 
> These guys were giving me a little trouble, and I'm recovering from a bit of a bug right now, so I apologize if this chapter's lacking in any way.

You all managed to get up at a decent time the next day, alternating between the beach and the water so much that, by lunchtime, the sand was plastered so tightly to you that moving was starting to sting a little. Deciding that your best bet was a shower, you headed up to the house and were surprised to find that Jason had beaten you there. "You grabbing a shower, too?"  
"Yep," he said before grinning and giving you an overexaggerated wink. "Wanna join me?"  
"Ok."  
"...What?"  
"Ok," you repeated, stepping around him and turning on the water. Peeling off your swimsuit, you made a face at the pile of sand that fell out. Stepping into the shower, you poked your head back out. "You coming?"  
He stood there for a moment, gaping, before shedding his trunks and joining you.  
He was very careful not to so much as brush against you as the both of you rinsed away the majority of the sand, and you had to bite your lip to keep from laughing. If you didn't know any better, you'd think he was afraid to touch you. Well, there was an easy cure for that.  
"Hey, Jase?" you asked sweetly over your shoulder, "Could you help me with my hair?"  
Hesitant fingers wound into your hair, washing away the grittiness, and you noticed that Jason's breath sounded slightly uneven.  
"Mmmm..." you purred, "feels nice." You turned around to face him, tilting your head back to rinse to shampoo from your hair. Lathering up your sponge, you ran it along his chest, pretending for the moment not to notice how his body was responding to your touch. Handing him the sponge, you turned back around. "Get my back for me?"  
After soaping your back up, he dropped the sponge and ran his hands over your back to rinse you off. Drifting down, his hands stilled at your waist.  
You didn't move. Come on, Jason. Take a chance.  
After what felt like an eternity, he shifted closer and his lips landed on your neck.  
Finally.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
His hands traveled around, one stopping on your breast, one dipping down between your legs, fingers probing. Spinning you back around to face him, he pulls one of your legs up over his hip and seals his lips over yours, tongue exploring. Breaking the kiss, his mouth slides down to your throat. "Y/N..."  
"Jase, please."  
Pushing you against the shower wall, he slides in easily, keeping up a slow, steady rhythm, until you're clinging and begging. Pulling your leg up higher, he changes his angle and thrusts faster, but with less rhythm, his hips stuttering as lights explode behind your eyes. Working you through your orgasm, he gives a few more thrusts, then follows. Releasing your leg, his hands go back to your hips, and he laughs softly. "Now we need another shower..."  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The weather was so perfect that you found yourselves the next day, right back out on the beach again. You were floating on your back in the ocean, the sun warm on your face, as the guys hung out on the beach. All at once, someone captured you in their arms, causing you to scream and thrash slightly.  
"Oh!" you squeaked, recovering. "David! You ass! You scared me!"  
"Aw, I'm sorry," he said, looking anything but. He tightened his arms around you, pressing you up against him and dipping his head to kiss you. "Mmmm," he hummed, "tasty." Kissing you again, he swiped his tongue along your lips, and you allowed him entrance.  
You felt his hand on your ass, the other one sliding down, fingers dipping between your legs. "Fuck, David..." you breathed. As he pulled you closer, you spared a look back at the other guys on the beach, not a one of which was watching at the moment. Hooking your feet up onto his hips, you pushed his suit down yourself, wrapping your legs around him.  
He held your bottoms aside and pushed into you.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next day, the skies turned black and rain lashed angrily against the house. After Misha pulled out the weather radio and checked that the island wasn't blowing away anytime soon, the board games were once again broke out, and Jensen claimed you as a teammate before anyone else could open their mouths. Jared countered this by taking pieces out of other games so that everyone could play solo.  
As the day worn on, the stakes of the games got higher. Soon enough, the electric went out, and the candles came out, along with the frankly astounding amount of booze the guys had bought the week before. They made you the banker during Payday and tried to trade you kisses in lieu of money. Drunken scrabble was a mess because suddenly no one could spell anymore, and most of the words weren't fit for polite company, not that any of you cared. And Monopoly somehow became Strip-Monopoly, which you won by a landslide. 

Crawling your way up the stairs with a flashlight, you stumbled into your room and stopped dead, having completely forgotten what you'd even come up here for. After a few moments, another beam of light joined yours, and you turned to find Adam behind you, a bottle of rum dangling from his fingers. By the time you registered him moving, he had you in his arms, backing you toward the bed. You licked your suddenly dry lips. "Do, uh, do you know why I came up here?"  
"No," he mumbled against your neck, "but I have a few ideas about what to do now that we're here."  
"I like your ideas better."


	17. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys.  
> I know.  
> It's been forever, right?
> 
> Whoops. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Porn stars, as always. I don't know if y'all use them, but my mom reads this, and she **for sure** uses them...

You were all lounging around on the beach, talking about, for lack of better phrasing, everything under the sun.  
"So," Misha piped up suddenly, "what's the weirdest thing you've ever done?"  
"Well," you said, scooting closer to Jensen to get away from Jared, who was currently trying to tickle you with the bows of your string bikini, "how about three years of GISHing?"  
Misha cheered.  
"So, you know better than to trust Misha, then." Jensen laughed, reaching around you to push Jared away.  
"I know that I probably shouldn't trust him as much as I do," you allowed, raising an eyebrow at him, "You know that feeling, don't you, Jensen?"  
"Touché ."  
"And just how much trust is _'as much as you do'_?" Misha asked.  
"That kind of information is much too dangerous in your hands," you grinned.  
\-------  
You started to walk into the bedroom, when Misha stepped up behind you, taking your arm and stopping you. You turned to look at him quizzically, and he pulled you closer, catching your lips in a slow, gentle kiss.  
"Do you really trust me?" he whispered against your lips.  
"Of course."  
He kissed you again before stepping back slightly and holding up a blindfold. When you wordlessly closed your eyes, he stepped around behind you, securing the blindfold over your eyes and dropping a few kisses on your neck before leading you into the bedroom.  
*****************************************************************  
"I want you to listen very carefully," he said.  
Hearing that he was using the tone that had been dubbed his 'Dom voice', you straighten up, knowing exactly what he'd expect of you. You felt him place a cloth of some kind in your hand.  
"In a moment, you won't be able to talk. So if you need, for any reason at all, to stop, drop this. You understand?"  
"Yes, sir," you replied at once.  
"Good girl," he told you, rewarding your obedience with a quick kiss before pressing a gag into your mouth.  
You felt the strings of your swimsuit loosen, the two pieces falling to the floor easily.  
He lead you across the room, and you felt him sit down in front of you, presumably on the bed. He tugged you down, laying you over his lap.  
Oh.  
He ran his hand down your back and over your ass, almost as if he were petting you for a moment before resting his palm on the swell of your ass. "Naughty girl," he said, lifting his hand, and you tried not to tense up, knowing what was coming. "Letting all those men _touch_ my girl..."  
His hand came down on your ass. Not enough to really hurt, but enough to sting, and likely to leave you with a red bottom after a couple of smacks.  
"Letting them _kiss_ my girl..." he continued with another swat.  
" _bite_ my girl,"  
*SWAT*  
" _ **fuck**_ "  
*SWAT*  
" _ **my**_ "  
*SWAT*  
" _ **girl**_ "  
*SWAT*  
Instead of raising up again, his hand soothed over your most likely cherry-red bottom, signaling that he was done. "Now, that was one swat for each of them," he told you, pulling you back up and laying you on the bed. You felt a leather cuff go around each of your wrists, followed by both ankles. "I've gagged the mouth that cried out their names. Restrained the hands that touched them, the legs that spread for them." You heard the rustling of clothes before the bed dips again. "All of those marks on your neck, and only _one_ of them is _mine_. I'll just have to give you more, claim my girl _all over_."  
"Mine," he said, nipping your earlobe. "Mine," he repeated, marking your neck. "Mine," he marked your breasts, then nipped down your stomach. Marked each hip, "Mine.". "Mine," he breathed against your core before turning his head to mark each inner thighs, "All Mine. Look at you. I don't even have to touch you to see how wet you are for me." He nipped and bit his way back up your body, and you could almost feel him hovering over you for a moment, his tip teasing at your entrance. "You want me baby girl?"  
Gagged, all you could do was nod.  
He slipped in, slowly thrusting as he whispered in your ear. "Maybe I should just use you, make you my fucktoy, not let you come at all. Haven't you come enough this week, baby girl?"  
You nodded.  
"Would you like me to let you come?"  
Again, you nodded.  
"Do you expect me to _let_ you come?"  
This time, you Shook your head 'no'.  
"I'm going to take your gag out," he told you, "but only so you can answer my questions, understand?" When you gave him another nod, he pulled out the gag. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Could you breathe?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No, sir."  
"Good girl," he praised. "Now, I'm going to let you choose one part of yourself to be set free. Do you know what you want that to be?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"That quickly?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Alright, which one, then."  
"My legs, sir."  
He paused slightly. "Your legs?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Do you think you'll be allowed to wrap them around me?"  
"No, sir."  
"In theory, would you like to see me as I fuck you?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Touch me?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Scream my name?"  
" _ **Yes, sir**_."  
The extra emphasis on that one earned you a chuckle and another quick kiss. "So," he continued, "you could have chosen any of those, and I would have let you do those things."  
"Yes, sir."  
"And yet you chose your legs, not expecting to be able to use them?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"...Why?" he sounded genuinely puzzled.  
"So you could lift them up if you wanted to," you answered simply.  
"I..." he started, his 'Dom voice' gone suddenly, "I offered to let you have a bit of yourself back, and you choose something for _me_?"  
"Yes, sir."  
In a flash he'd pulled out of you, the bed shifting as he untied your hands and pulled the cloth out of your hand. Your gag was fully removed, your blindfold taken off, and you were free to watch him quickly untie feet.  
"Did...did I do something wrong?" you asked.  
Crawling back up the bed, he lay down beside you. "No baby, not at all."  
"But... you stopped."  
"I stopped _the scene_ ," he corrected you, pulling you into his arms gently.  
"Why?"  
Brushing your hair from your eyes, he leaned in and kissed you sweetly. "Because I don't want to fuck you until you're sorry, when I could be tenderly making love to you."  
"Aw, Mish..." you said softly.  
Rolling back over you, he slowly ran his hands down your body, catching your knee and hooking it over his hip. His tongue explored your mouth as he slipped back into you, steadily thrusting as he pulled off of your mouth, trailing kisses all over every inch of you he could reach. You felt yourself building up as his thrusts slowly got more and more unsteady, hitting just the right spot inside you a few times.  
"Misha," you cried out as he sent you careening over the edge, working you through it before spilling himself inside you, your own name falling from his lips like a prayer.  
*****************************************************************  
He settled beside you on the bed, cuddling you close as you both drifted off to sleep, and mumbling words into your hair that couldn't possibly have been 'I love you'.  
Right?


End file.
